The Secret Trio's Bizarre Weekend
by Oceanscope
Summary: REMAKE OF THE SECRET TRIO'S DAY OFF. It seemed like a normal weekend for Danny, Jake and Randy. But when they reunite with each other, all will turn upside down for a evil scheme to revive an ancient evil.
1. Prologue: The Invitation

_It's pretty early, but I don't care. This is the remake of my fic "The Secret Trio's Day Off". _

_I decide to introduce a little bit of logic so the fic can work better. The plot is similar than the last version, but with a little bit of logic._

_Danny Phantom © Nick_

_Randy Cunningham, Jake Long © Disney_

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Trio's Bizarre Weekend<strong>

**Prologue: **The Invitation

_It's really funny how memories work._

_I always thought that a place or a time was nothing but bad. Boy, I was wrong._

_I mean, it's nice to see people you get along SO fine when you're a kid, but you couldn't see in a long time, until you realize that they have more in common than you thought._

_Now, there are people we care about in danger, and my newfound friends and me have to put our heads together and save the day, just like we always do._

_But, in the slim chance we can't make it alive of this, we just want to say to our families and friends…we did our best and it wasn't enough._

_On behalf of Danny Fenton…Randy Cunningham…and me, Jake Long, we love you._

_Over and out._

**Some time earlier…**

It was night, in the coasts of California, two cloaked figures appear, both of them wearing a black coat and having a golden brooch with a Mayan skull with smoke.

"It's done" says one of the figures presenting three envelopes with the names: FENTON, LONG and CUNNINGHAM.

"Did anyone suspected a thing?" responded the other cloak figure

"Nope, we managed to not let anyone figure it out…if we want to bring our master back to life, we must work together…and bring them"

"Yes"

"A warrior of the land, a warrior of the sky…"

"A warrior of the underworld must reunite…"

Then the cloaked figures recited the rest together

"Hearts presented in vermillion sacrifice, and so the Lord of the Dead will rise"

The two figures transformed into ravens and flew away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting

_With the new setting and the characters ready, the story can begin._

_Danny Phantom © Nick_

_Randy Cunningham, Jake Long ©Disney_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fated Meeting<strong>

It is a nice, sunny Friday afternoon in Los Angeles, California. On the Silver Magpie Hotel; in one of the rooms there was a man unpacking bags: he had brown hair and eyes and wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and sandals, he finished unpacking his things, he stretched and breathed deeply

"Ah" he said relaxed "This is my kind of paradise: sun, sand and sea for the entire weekend, don't you think, Jakers?" but after a pause, he doesn't receive a response

"Jakers?"

Is heard a thud and a "Right here, dad?", the man checked the closet and found his son: a half-Caucasian, half-Asian guy, he got black beady eyes and black hair with green highlights, wearing a red jacket with yellow highlights, jean shorts, white socks

"Hanging from your tail again?"

"Sorry, I just grabbed a liking of it, don't worry about it" then Jake went to unpack more of his stuff

"OK, I think I'm pretty excited to pass a little bit of quality time. I mean, Mom and Haley are in Fresno and we got the beach for an entire weekend. Just let's cross our fingers that this weekend is really calm, but I'm sure you would handle if things go south…if you know what I mean"

"Sure I do" after he unpacked, Jake ask to his dad "I'm gonna explore the hotel for a moment, be right back"

"Oh, go ahead; but come back soon, ok?"

"Sure" then he got excited and took his skateboard and went to the exit door

"But no skateboard"

"Aaaww maan" and he put the skate on his place and exited the room. But the guy managed to go to the lobby and checked the place. Meanwhile, in the lobby, a red-haired girl with a black diadem and blouse, and a sky blue pants and shoes. She was checking in the hotel and showed a paper signed by their parents

"It's OK Danny, we're in; you can give the bag to the bellboy"

"Finally" and the boy gives a heavy bag to the bellboy and he also got some difficulty to get it, but he put on the bag car. The boy was black haired and blue eyed, wearing a white and red shirt, jeans and red shoes.

"I still don't know if it's a good idea if we came to this hotel by our own" expressed the boy

"It'll be fine, Danny; sometimes I think you deserve a rest for all the ghost-fighting stuff once in a while; and besides, you're in good hands with me"

"I got that, but what's up with bringing Fenton Gear?"

"Just in case, who knows what can happen"

"I'm taking some fresh air"

"Just remember, our room is 203"

Meanwhile, in another part of the lobby, two guys were chatting: one of them was a slender teen with purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white shirt under a green hoodie, black skinny jeans and purple shoes. The other guy was a red-haired with brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with an octopus under a sky blue coat,

"Thanks a lot for inviting me to California, Cunningham" says the short one: Howard

"Well, we're pretty lucky that mom got an extra ticket and besides…I have to make up to you somehow for the camp trip" says the taller one: Randy.

"Don't remind me" and he felt a growl on his stomach

"Dude, are you OK? Told you it wasn't a good idea to eat too much in the plane"

"What? I'm fine" the growling continued and the bulky boy went running to the nearest bathroom, with Randy not close behind. He decided to leave Howard on their hotel room: the 205 and leave him to get rest.

Short time later, Randy was looking the part where the pool was: it was pretty lively, and there was the swimming pool, two Jacuzzis and a bar. The place was filled with tourists.

"I don't mind a splash around here, and maybe a little of summer bromance, I can feel it" and while he was not paying attention.

_**BAM!**_

"Ow"

"Dude, watch it"

"It wasn't my fault, I'm sorry"

And then it happened: the three guys bumped into each other by happenstance, and they looked each other like they saw someone familiar

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Yo"

Those were the only words they can muster, after a while they standed

"Look, my bffer is kinda sick and I felt lonely, so…" says Randy "Aye, this is so awkward"

"How about we share a soda?" says Danny

"Perfect" says Randy and grabbed Danny by the wrist trying to find a place so they can share the soda; Jake was looking puzzled, being the one who sensed the most the weird feeling of familiarity. Then, while the three were drinking sodas, they're laughing and getting to know each other.

"So, Jake" says Danny "You're New York? That's sounds cool"

"Ya bet it is" says Jake "It's really lovely, but kinda boring if you ignore the tourist factor"

"Are you kidding? NY is the cheese" says Randy

"The cheese?" asks Danny

"Ya know, super-bruce, like the best thing that happened"

"….ah hah"

"But you're bruce too, Danny; wanting to be an astronaut and stuff"

Danny chuckled and responded "Yeah, that's kinda my dream, I liked space every since I was a kid"

Jake just let an accidental giggle

"What? What's so funny"

"No, don't worry; I think is a nice dream, it's just I find it kinda nice, I feel pretty warm with you, like I knew you guys from early"

And then Randy's cellphone started to ring

"Hello….yeah, mom…Really?...Thank goodness…yeah yeah, I'll go there…bye" he hanged the cell phone

"What happened?"

"It's Howard, he's already recovering and he was asking for me, I have to go now"

"Howard?"

"My bffer, he can be pretty needy sometimes, but I like him, I gotta go…my room is 205 by the way"

"205? Dude, we're neighbors, I'm in the 204" cheered Jake

"I'm in the 203" adds Danny

"Awesome, fistbump" and Danny and Jake fistbumped, though Randy and Jake's fistbump was kinda hesitating but he did it anyways

"Well, see ya guys; catch ya later" and the purple-haired one run off. After a while, Danny and Jake chatted a little before Danny left off too, then Jake remembered that he must go back with his dad.

In room 204, Jake's dad, Jonathan was waiting for him kinda worried and waiting for him

"Jake, where have you been?" his dad asked

"Sorry, kinda caught on a talk" and Jake went on his bed "I was just looking the place, minding my business when I found those two guys"

" What guys? Did these guys were nice to you? Did they hurt you?"

"I don't know, those guys were pretty nice, but…I felt like I see them before"

"OK"

"I mean, there was this tall guy, black haired and he told he wanted to be an astronaut and this purple-haired one and he got some funny words like 'bruce' or 'cheese' and 'that's so wonk'"

"That doesn't sound like that street skater lingo you like to say all the time"

"Exactly…hey"

Jonathan was perplexed, but then he picked of his smartphone and tried to find something on it, with some grunting on trying how to figure out how the smartphone works, but then he found the photo.

"You know it's funny, this reminded me a photo of you on Camp Mugwomp-"

"Ugh" says Jake groaning and putting the pillow on his head

"Hear me out, Jakers, You told me that you have those two friends in the camp and you said you liked them and wanted to see them again"

"I don't remember"

"See for yourself"

And then he removes the pillow of his face and looked the photo: it was Jake as a 7-year old kid with his Cabin 8 shirt, but he was with the younger Danny and Randy: Danny wearing a Cabin 3 and Randy a Cabin 9 shirt

Jake was looking surprised and he got wide-eyed after remembered

"No…way" those were the only words he could say.


End file.
